Slice of Life - SUNFLOWER
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook/Vkook] Jungkook berpikir akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengenal siapa sosok pemuda yang pinggangnya sering dipeluk oleh anak-anak kecil untuk main kereta-keretaan. Tapi yang bersangkutan tampak tak keberatan melangkah lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangan. Jeon Jungkook. Kim Taehyung. Oneshot.


BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Berangkat sekolah tak pernah menjadi kegiatan yang terlalu menyenangkan, apalagi kalau harus berjalan menuju halte sepagi ini dan dengan perut belum terisi. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Jungkook hampir setiap hari. Pikirnya, dengan mengejar sekolah favorit di luar kota dan tinggal di rumah famili, dia akan mampu berkonsentrasi dan belajar hidup mandiri. Tapi setelah setahun menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia harus rajin bebersih dan mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian, Jungkook mulai yakin kalau keputusannya hanya didasari masa labil. Daripada sekedar menumpang, sepertinya lebih tepat jika rumah di salah satu sudut kompleks itu disebut berganti kepemilikan. Kakak sepupunya yang bekerja di periklanan itu sering bepergian hingga nyaris tak pernah pulang. Kadang sekali seminggu, kadang hanya dua kali sebulan. Entah mengerjakan apa, Jungkook kurang begitu mengerti. Toh Yoongi selalu menyediakan cukup uang di rekeningnya dan mau repot-repot mengirim penganan kecil lewat kurir jika sedang berkunjung ke negara lain.

Dan hari ini Jungkook harus rela menyeret tas tanpa sarapan. Cadangan sereal maupun rotinya habis akibat lupa berbelanja. Bukan tak ada dana sih, dia hanya enggan bergerak setelah ambruk ke kasur. Banyak tugas, banyak ulangan, dan lusa depan ada percobaan ujian. Rasanya remuk. Ingin mati. Tapi banyak makanan enak yang belum dinikmati.

Menguap, dirogohnya kantong samping celana untuk meraba dompet, masih tersisa cukup waktu untuk mampir ke supermarket dan membeli satu atau dua bungkus roti. Belanja bisa dilakukan sore-sore. Jungkook cukup memberikan daftar barang yang dibutuhkan pada keponakan pemilik supermarket lalu membayarnya saat kembali nanti.

" **SELAMAT PAGI, KOOKIE!"**

Jungkook hampir meloncat dari tanah jika tak segera sadar siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan begitu lantang. Seorang pemuda jangkung berkemeja biru tampak bersandar menyangga dagu di pagar sebuah bangunan warna-warni berhias papan jungkat-jungkit serta beberapa ayunan. Kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan kepala selagi bibirnya terangkat membentuk cengir lebar, "Mau pergi ya?"

Urung membalas sapaan setelah mematung akibat terpesona, Jungkook beralih memeriksa baju dan penampilannya. Ah, benar juga, hari ini dia melapisi seragamnya dengan mantel panjang, pantas pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar, "Un, ke sekolah. Udaranya agak dingin."

"Oh ya?!" lagi-lagi nada melengking disertai gerakan menengadah, "Memang agak mendung sih, beberapa muridku juga tidak masuk karena pilek. Kurasa sebaiknya mereka disuruh lebih banyak makan jeruk."

 _Itu sih bikin sakit perut_ , tukas Jungkook dalam hati, _kalau cuma perlu vitamin C kan tinggal beli di apotik._

"Taehyung- _ssi_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aah, sudah kubilang panggil _hyung_ saja, kau membuatku terdengar tua sekali," kekeh pemuda itu, mendadak mengulurkan sebelah lengan melewati pagar lalu mengusap gemas gundukan rambut Jungkook. Yang bersangkutan bergeming menelan ludah, mata bulatnya menatap lurus tanpa berkedip.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

Penghuni sekitar menyebutnya Pak Guru Kim. Rekan-rekannya memanggil dengan lebih singkat, Tae. Sementara murid-murid kecilnya memanggil pemuda itu dengan sapaan _hyung_. Empat tahun di atas Jungkook, dan seorang pengajar. Pengajar taman kanak-kanak. Mendengar hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat siapapun memandang penuh kekaguman. Begitu muda, baru lulus kuliah, juga masih memiliki banyak pilihan dibanding berbaur dikelilingi sejumlah bocah. Namun Taehyung, yang mengajar sejak setengah tahun lalu itu selalu balas tertawa tiap kali ditanya alasannya menetap di TK tersebut.

 _Aku suka anak-anak_ , jawabnya ringan. Sekejap menghipnotis para orangtua yang langsung menjadikannya idola, termasuk Jungkook yang tadinya bermaksud menyarangkan pandangan di tengah lamunan. Niat semula mengusir bosan, malah berakhir dengan mengamati seorang guru muda yang sangat asyik menemani muridnya bermain seluncuran.

 _Mungkin cuma iseng bantu-bantu_ , komentar Jungkook satu kali, menilai dari ucapan ibu penjaga pemandian yang anaknya bersekolah di sana. Tentang Taehyung yang direkrut karena pamannya adalah pemilik TK tersebut, berlanjut pada bisik-bisik bercampur rumor bahwa Taehyung sedang belajar menjadi seorang ayah karena pacarnya tengah hamil tua, sampai gosip bila Taehyung adalah mantan berandalan yang terpaksa melakukan kerja amal sebagai hukuman. Kabar-kabar yang entah darimana sumbernya tersebut sukses membuat Jungkook penasaran serta mulai mengintai pemuda itu tiap Selasa dan Sabtu, dua hari khusus dimana jam belajar sekolahnya dipangkas separuh. Tak peduli pada tatap-tatap heran dari orangtua murid yang menjemput anaknya maupun dari guru-guru lain yang ikut melongo sewaktu mendapati seorang siswa SMA berjinjit antusias di balik pagar.

Dua-tiga bulan menyempatkan diri bersembunyi di sekitar semak sekaligus mencuri pandang ketika TK telah senyap, Jungkook tak lagi menemukan dirinya berambisi membuktikan tujuan awal. Dia yang selalu malas berdekatan terlalu lama dengan manusia atau malas menyapa tetangga, kini mulai tertarik mengenal seseorang. Bisa jadi Taehyung menyihir perangainya agar melunak, walau Jungkook gagal paham mengenai caranya. Yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya duduk bersila diantara kerumunan, memegang buku bergambar lalu bercerita mengenai kisah seekor harimau dan rusa, berdiri di bawah palang panjatan untuk memegangi seorang anak agar tidak terjatuh, berlari pelan mengitari halaman sambil pinggangnya dipeluk oleh sebaris anak kecil yang terus mengekor, juga berputar meraba-raba dengan mata tertutup kain sementara makhluk-makhluk di sekelilingnya berpencar ke segala penjuru supaya tidak tertangkap. Sekilas tampak seperti orang bodoh, tapi sebetulnya cukup menyenangkan.

Apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung ketika tubuhnya yang kurus dibebani sekian anak yang berebut untuk bermain kereta? Apa pemuda itu tidak kesal sewaktu bajunya terkena lemparan tanah oleh anak-anak bandel yang tidak mau masuk kelas? Apa dia tidak jijik saat harus membersihkan muntahan dari murid yang mual akibat terlalu banyak makan? Apa yang dilakukannya ketika TK sedang libur dan tak ada anak kecil yang perlu diasuh? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan yang merepotkan ini?

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang hendak diajukan Jungkook pada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut, namun Taehyung yang berada di seberang dan dirinya yang mengintip dari jalan tak akan cocok memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook kosong ide untuk alibi, apalagi dia bukan anggota keluarga dari siapapun di TK itu. Mau menegur bagaimana? Berbohong kalau sepupunya akan masuk TK dan butuh rekomendasi?

Adalah Taehyung yang lebih dulu melewati garis diantara keduanya setelah bulan keempat. Saat Jungkook memanggul tasnya sepulang sekolah, menyesap jus kotak sembari memutar mata ke arah TK. Sudah pukul tiga sore dan halamannya nyaris sepi, menyisakan sosok yang sibuk merapikan mainan plastik yang tergolek di gundukan bak pasir. Agaknya ada anak nakal yang menumpahkan sesuatu di kepala Taehyung karena rambut pemuda itu sebagian tertutup handuk. Jungkook pernah memergoki seorang ibu yang buru-buru minta maaf setelah anak lelakinya menyiram Taehyung menggunakan susu cair dari menu makan siang, akibatnya Taehyung harus sibuk membersihkan lantai dan menggosok-gosok rambut menggunakan handuk sambil membereskan mainan sepanjang sore.

Persis sama.

Tak enak mengganggu, Jungkook beralih memeriksa ponsel sembari terus berjalan. Tapi seruan yang meneriakkan namanya reflek menghentikan langkah.

 _Siapa?_

"— **KIE…!"**

 _Salah dengar?_

" **KOOKIE!"**

Dua lengan Taehyung terangkat seperti pemenang saat Jungkook menoleh. Mata mengerjap terkejut, terlebih karena Taehyung langsung memanjat bagian bawah pagar seraya mencondongkan tubuh dengan berpegangan pada teralis, "Ternyata benar Kookie! Hai! Selamat sore!"

Bagai diseret magnet, kaki Jungkook bergerak menghampiri, khawatir apabila pemuda itu akan terjungkal jika terus berdiri melampaui pembatas, "Darimana anda tahu namaku?"

"Muridku. Katanya rumah kalian berhadapan. Anak-anak juga memberitahu kalau kau sering melihat kemari. Jeon Jungkook kan? Kupanggil Kookie tak apa-apa ya?!"

Tampak seperti perintah daripada permintaan. Tapi dibanding itu, dia bilang apa tadi? Murid-muridnya sadar kalau Jungkook kerap mengintai? Dasar bocah-bocah ingusan, kenapa mereka sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan?

"Se, sebetulnya tidak, ah, maksudku, yah, kadang," dicobanya tetap fokus pada handuk yang berayun gontai di kepala Taehyung, "Biasanya juga tidak langsung pulang sih, mampir kesana-kemari, lagipula di sini ramai." _–dan tidak, aku tidak suka anak-anak, jadi tolong jangan bertanya_ , batin Jungkook, bergantian mengganti tumpuan kaki dengan canggung. Sorot mata kehijauan Taehyung sama sekali tidak menolong sehingga Jungkook bergegas mengubah pendapat, "Kalau memang tidak diperbolehkan, aku minta maaf. Lain kali tidak kulakukan lagi."

"Oh, tidak! Tidak! Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?" Taehyung melompat turun dari pijakan sembari tertawa, tubuhnya tetap menjulang meski tak lagi menapak sesuatu, "Biasanya yang berada di sekitar sini hanya orangtua murid dan guru-guru lain, makanya mereka agak bingung kenapa ada kakak memakai seragam yang suka memandang halaman. Waktu kuamati ternyata wujudnya siswa SMA, ini kejutan lho. Kelas berapa?"

 _Kakak berseragam_ , Jungkook menahan decak, _jadi aku diperhatikan, ya?_

"Dua."

"Empat tahun di bawahku!" seloroh Taehyung tanpa malu-malu, "Tapi waktu SMP aku ikut kelas percepatan sih. Apakah kau juga berteman dengan bocah penjaga supermarket sebelah sana?" telunjuk Taehyung menuding sembarang, tapi Jungkook tahu maksudnya adalah Jimin yang bekerja sambilan di supermarket, "Pamanku berkata semua makanan kecil yang disuguhkan di ruang guru berasal dari sana."

 _Ah, jadi benar TK ini milik pamannya._

"Ah, ya," ujar Jungkook, mengimbangi betapa cepatnya ritme pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada datarnya, "Kami satu tingkat, walau tidak sekelas."

Taehyung berhenti menjawab, senandung lirihnya menggema di tepi jalan yang cukup lengang. Sedikit mendongak, Jungkook menyadari bila perbedaan tinggi mereka tak terlalu mencolok. Pelipis Taehyung menjajari kepalanya meski yang bersangkutan belum tegak sepenuhnya. Dan dilihat dari dekat begini, pemuda itu terlihat semakin menarik. Atau mungkin karena Jungkook terbiasa memperhatikan dari jarak jauh sehingga dia tak menyangka kalau hidung Taehyung berbentuk seperti garis melengkung, ada kerut di bagian dagu dan satu tahi lalat di tepi bibir. Sadar dipelototi, Taehyung memiringkan kepala dan menurunkan handuk sambil terkekeh, "Maaf, dari tadi aku bicara terus ya? Kau pasti merasa aneh."

 _Rambutnya basah._

 _Matanya bagus._

"Aku tinggal di belokan sebelah. Yah, baru sekitar lima bulan sih, tapi aku sedang berusaha. Mengajar anak-anak adalah cita-citaku sejak lama," senyumnya terkembang lebar, menyilaukan. Handuknya dilingkarkan di leher sementara lengan kanannya terarah mantap di depan Jungkook, "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kurasa kita akan lebih sering bertemu."

Menatap ajakan dan sang empunya bergantian, Jungkook menaikkan alis sambil menggerut tali tas. Berkenalan. Pemuda yang selama ini menjadi bahan permainan detektifnya, kini dengan terang-terangan menyebutkan nama, mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya berkenalan?

"Karena aku sudah menegur duluan, kurang sopan kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri," sergah Taehyung, seolah menjamin bahwa dia bukan orang jahat yang berniat menculik Jungkook untuk dilelang ke luar negeri, "Boleh berteman? Tidak keberatan kan? Sekedar menyapaku saat lewat saja sudah membuatku senang."

 _Kenapa segirang itu sih?_

 _Padahal yang gembira itu harusnya aku lho._

 _Kalau begini rasanya jadi terbalik._

Tapi keberuntungan tidak datang dua kali dan Jungkook tahu lebih baik daripada terus bergelut dengan pertimbangan. Lagipula, dibanding susah payah bersembunyi diantara ranting yang acapkali menggores lengan, bukankah ini yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Dilepasnya pegangan dari tas lalu menyeka sekilas telapaknya yang berkeringat tanpa sebab. Bibirnya digigit pelan sembari meraih uluran Taehyung dengan jabatan erat.

"Jeon Jungkook."

.

* * *

.

Usapan Taehyung terhenti kala didapatinya Jungkook berkedik. Ditariknya kembali lengan ke dalam pagar dan terbahak kecil menyikapi raut merona di hadapannya, "Jangan bilang kau kena pilek juga."

Tak mau ketahuan tersipu, Jungkook bergegas menyeka hidung memakai pergelangan, "Cuma masuk angin."

"Belum sarapan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, hendak melanjutkan jawaban namun gerakan Taehyung mendorong kalimat di ujung lidahnya. Pemuda itu cekatan merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti warna cokelat berbentuk kepala beruang, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jungkook dengan sumringah, "Ini camilan kesukaanku, memang tidak terlalu mengenyangkan, tapi kurasa cukup untuk pengganjal lapar."

"Ah, tidak—itu…."

Namun Taehyung keburu melesakkan roti-roti itu ke tangannya, "Meski bukan muridku, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Ambillah."

 _Aduh sialan._

 _Kalau diperlakukan seperti ini aku jadi makin suka._

Kikuk, Jungkook memasukkan bekal dadakan tersebut ke tas bagian depan dan melirik kanan-kirinya sejenak, tumit diangkat-turunkan, menata ulang kata-katanya sebelum mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Taetae."

"Ha?"

"Taetae," ulang Jungkook lirih, "Aku tak membawa apapun yang bisa diberikan sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk rotinya dan _hyung_ memintaku untuk tak lagi memanggil dengan formal. Karena itu sebagai gantinya, tidak apa-apa kalau kuberi panggilan baru?"

Tak segera merespon, pemuda itu memilih untuk bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, nyaris tak bereaksi sampai Jungkook berniat menarik ucapannya dan minta maaf karena sudah demikian lancang. Tapi sesaat kemudian, sepasang lengan kembali terjulur mengacak rambutnya dengan lebih dahsyat dan Jungkook dapat mendengar suara tawa yang menyembur begitu kencang.

"Taetae!" sergah Taehyung, terbahak, "Aku sering digoda mendiang kakek dengan mengulang huruf depan. Tak kusangka akhirnya ada yang betul-betul memanggilku memakai nama itu," diacaknya gundukan di kepala Jungkook yang sudah berantakan, "Pemberian yang bagus! Terima kasih ya!"

Jungkook menunduk mengiyakan, sulit untuk memandang Taehyung yang terlalu gembira.

"Un, sama-sama," dirapatkannya kerah mantel usai melirik arloji. Tidak rela sih, tapi dia butuh secepatnya mengejar bus, "Sudah lewat setengah tujuh, aku harus berangkat."

"Oh, satu hal lagi."

Bahunya urung berbalik selagi Taehyung menatap ramah, telunjuknya ditudingkan ke arah Jungkook sebelum membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari, "Pagi ini Kookie manis sekali."

Senyum yang diarahkan padanya melebar berlipat ganda dan Jungkook buru-buru berlari sambil mengumpat.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Yang manis itu_ _justru_ _Taetae-hyung_ _, tahu._

 _Menyebalkan._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._


End file.
